Shadowed
by Draxxus
Summary: Chapter 2 The turtles find a young child in the sewers, but something strange happens to him. How will the turtles deal with this new problem? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Turtles

Shadowed

By - Draxxus

**_Disclamer- I do not own the about Ninja Turtles. I DO own this uber bad guy that i just made up :D im so proud of myself, but anyway thats my disclamer. I use some of the charecters from the old TMNT show, like Urma, so if your against that that sucks for you so read on. Now to my super duper story..._**

Chapter 1

The Technodrome lay in ruins under the streets of New York City. For years, not one person had laid eyes on it, it was lost to mankind. Shredder and Krang were a thing of past, the foot clan had been disbanded by the police, and the portal to Demension X was closed. It was to lay there for the rest of time.

Footsteps echoed down the sewers walls, as a young child ran for his life, "Help!" cried the young boy,"Some one help me!" The child began to cry, as he ran as fast as he could. Tears streamed down his face, as he sprinted for safety. "Please someone help me!" yelled the child. A dog growled as it gained. The kid looked around hoping for a shadow to hide in, or turn in the sewer walls. But...nothing..."I cant keep this up..." he thought to himself. The water started to rise around his feet as he went on. It started to get darker and darker until..._WHAM_

"Watch where your going kid!" Raph said as he helped the kid up.

"You're! You're!" the kid stammered.

"Turtles...yeah we know..."Leo replied.

"What are you doing down here!" Mike asked.

"There was a dog after me!" said the kid.

"I dont see a dog" Raph said.

"But it was right..." said the kid as he pointed behind him.

"Why are you down here?" Leo asked.

"I...I...dont remember.." he said faintly.

"And your parents?" Leo said.

"My parents have--" He fell to the floor in spasms.

"Whats going on, are you alright!" Leo questioned.

"I cant-can-" He closed his eyes as he twitched on the floor.

Don ran up to him, and grabbed his arm to hold him down.

"Get off of me!" He yelled in a demonic voice. His eyes shot open, and they were pitch black.

Don jumped off him, in horror.

"Whats going on!" Mike asked in fear.

The child started to turn black, and melt.

"I dont know Mike!" Leo stated.

The kids arms were gone, and his torso was starting to melt. "H-h-help mmmee!" he shouted. He suddenly stopped. The four turtles looked at each other. The rest of his body melted way, and the black ooze, which used to be his body, floated away with the sewers current.

"What was that about?" Raph asked.

"I have no idea..." Leo said.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadowed

By Draxxus

Chapter 2

"Sir, bot 3 has just self-distructed."said a scientist in a white coat.

"What! Show me its last visual!" said a man in anger.

"Yes sir."replied the sceintist.

A man shrouded in darkness turned to his left, to face a giant screen that took up the whole wall. The screen blinked, and was fuzzy for a couple seconds. It shot on, showing Leo standing over what remained of the body, with Mikey, Don and Raph behind him. "What are those?" asked the man in darkness.

"I dont know, its too dark to make it out." replied the scientist.

"Go back 5 mintutes, show me how it got to that position." asked the man.

The scientist pushed off the floor, and rocketed across the room in his chair. He stopped at a giant master board, with hundereds of knobs and keys. He hit a series of buttons, and the screen reacted.

_Splash Splash Splash Splash..._The screen moved up and down as the child ran.

"Whats going on?" asked the man.

"Well apparently, robot 3 ran into some problems. It successfully stole the drugs, and was making its escape through the sewers, when it ran into them..." He pointed at the four turtles. "It was using its A.I. to create a fake story about some dog chasing it ,when the bottle cracked it its case, and started eating away at its skin. It reached the robots core, and the core controls the robot. Since the core couldnt function, the robot self distructed." He explained while out of breath.

"Damn...that was the last of the drug in this region..." he said in disgrief."Stockman!" he barked.

"Yes sir?" Baxter asked.

"Find out what those four..things...are, and find me another stash of that drug!" He said in anger.

"Well sir, the drug ,might be retrievable." said Baxter.

"What are you babbling about now" said the man.

"As I was saying, I can send out bot 2, to retrieve the drug. It may still be usable, but bot 2 is still recharging from its last mission."Baxter replied.

"How long before the drug is contaminated?" the man asked.

"30 minutes at the most.."Baxter said.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Barked the man.

"But sir its not fully rechar--"Baxter was cut off.

"Do not test my pateince!" He yelled.

"Right away" Baxter said as he went to work on his master board.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What just happened?" MIkey asked, as he looked at Leo.

"Dont look at me, I have no idea..." Leo said, "But lets get out of here before that dog the kid was talking about shows up."

Don was still in shock from when the kid yelled at him in a demonic voice. "Wait..."he said slowly as he got up. "Can you grab me a sample of that, Mikey?"

"You grab it! Im not touching that stuff!" Mike exclaimed.

"Mikey just grab it" Leo said.

"Fine..But you owe me big time" Mike said.

Mike walked up to it, and slowly bent over it. "Are you sure this stuff is safe?"

"Just hurry up Mike!" Raph said impatiently."Were leaving you can catch up..."

Leo, Don, and Raph continued along the sewers tunnels, while Mike stood there, thinking what to do. He searched around through all the trash, looking for cup. _Ah theres one! _He thought to himself. He picked it up and stood over the goo. He he scooped some up, and heard a slight sizzle. _What the?_ He lifted the cup up to look at the bottom. The styrofoam cup was being burned through like fire on gasoline. A hole quickly opened on the bottom of the cup, and the dark slime splattered on the floor. He stopped for a second. _Now whats that?_

_Splash Splash Splash._

A young girl, about the same age as the boy earlier, was running right at Michaelangelo.

Mikey looked around, and saw a ladder leading up to the street about 20 yards away. He quickly spirinted to it, and climbed up it just enough, so he couldnt be spotted.

The girl ran up, and looked down at the goo. She unbuttoned the front of her dress, and pushed in her belly button. (Heh...) Her chest opened up, and an array of lights, gears, and wires appeared. She plunged her hand into the wires, and pulled out a small box with a bio-hazard sign on it. She scooped the slime up with the box, and pressed it closed. She shoved it back inside her, and pushed her belly button again. Her chest closed, and she started running back where she came from.

Michaelangelo slowly climbed down the ladder, and followed the robot girl...


End file.
